A Beautiful Eternity
by MrsCullen8674
Summary: From Bella and Edward's wedding to their first night together and beyond. NOTE: Rated M Please Review! Continued in new story: Icy Hot


**From Bella and Edward's wedding to that night and beyond... and yeah... I kinda stole some lines from the books, and a chapter name. It's not my fault Stephenie Meyer has a way with words! :)**

**Wedding**

The reception, which was unbearable, was finally over. Edward and I were saying goodbye to the last of our guests who numbered about 50 in all (I told enthusiastic Alice I wanted it as small as possible). As Charlie left, he gave me what he thought was a happy, congratulatory smile, but I saw through to his true feelings. It was like he was saying goodbye forever. I tried as hard as I could to fight back the tears that were now swelling in the corners of my eyes. "Goodbye," I whispered too soft for anyone to hear. Anyone human, that is. So Edward, of course, heard my solemn farewell to my father and to my past.

He came over to me as soon as the last person walked out the door. As soon as he took my hands and looked me in the eyes, I wrapped my arms around him and clung to his torso while my tears soaked through his tuxedo. Edward just held me tighter and stroked my back with his cool fingers. He didn't say anything because he didn't need to; he knew exactly why I needed to cry. He also knew that it wasn't anything having to do with him or the wedding. It was just that I knew this was the last time I would look at my mother or my father for at least a few years. Edward and I had agreed upon the date for my transformation, and it was to be the end of this week. I knew it was what I wanted, what I needed, more than anything else, but I couldn't help feeling sad for the time being.

After he was sure I was done, he lifted my head up and took my left hand in his icy palm. He touched the beautiful engagement ring that had been his mother's that was now accompanied by a delicate, gold wedding band. "Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in his smoldering, low voice. I smiled, a very unexpected change in emotion. Now, it was finally soaking in. I belonged to him, he belonged to me, forever. For eternity. Edward smiled too and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and his cool, marble lips latched onto mine. In between kisses, he whispered, "You are mine…I will love you… Forever…I am yours." Of course, my brain was now swimming in my previous thoughts, not forming any coherent sentences or words.

When it was over, and I slowly regained awareness, I realized that the entire Cullen family was still in the room. I blushed a little, looking around the room at their smiling faces. _Of course they're still here, Bella_, I thought. _This is their house, after all_. I had decided (much to Alice's disappointment) that I wanted to keep the wedding simple. I didn't want any fancy hotel ballrooms. One of the main motivations for that was for the wedding night. I didn't want to spend Edward's and my wedding night in a strange hotel room. I wanted it someplace familiar, someplace with memories. So we had the wedding at the Cullens' house. The ceremony and reception were both in their beautiful, open living room.

I was also very thankful for the fact that they had decided to take a vacation after the wedding and go visit their friend Tanya and her family up north. I'm sure Edward had proposed the idea to them so that we could have a few days (and nights) alone together following the wedding. Now it was their turn to say goodbye. Carlisle and Esme came up to us first. "Congratulations. Edward. Bella. Son. Daughter." He put his hands on both of our shoulders and nodded. I hugged him and said goodbye. Esme was too choked up to say anything, but she hugged us both with all of the strength she could (which was still a lot, considering she's a vampire). Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper said goodbye next. Then Alice came walking, slowly, over to us. She was so happy, her face was glowing. No words were exchanged, just huge hugs and even bigger smiles. She delicately skipped out of the house, and we heard their cars start and drive away…

**At Last**

Edward and I were completely alone in his house. After we heard the last of the cars turn off the street, he immediately scooped my up in his arms like something I've only seen in movies. He kissed me, completely free of any discretion. I latched my arms around his neck as he carried me up the stairs. I just now noticed the trail of white and red rose petals leading down the hall to his, our, bedroom. He kept kissing me, his mouth moving against mine. For the first time, he let me open my mouth and he did the same. He knew he could control himself. I was afraid we were going to knock into something because both of our eyes were closed and he was still walking with me in his arms. But then I remembered, this is _Edward_, we're talking about. Vampires don't just trip and fall so easily.

We reached the door to his room and he opened it before I even felt his hand leave my back. He slowly (even for him) walked over to the bed and set me down. The familiar wrought iron bed welcomed me and I sank into a sea of gold and down. The rest of the room was covered in rose petals and candles. How had he found the time to do all this? Alice, I thought. Typical.

He took one of my feet in his hands and slid off the shoe. Then the other shoe. Then his hands came to my face. "Bella, my love…" he whispered. He sat on the bed next to me as he took my head in his hands and kissed me, so passionately and freely that I didn't know what to do. I let my hands grip his neck and pull him close. His hands were sliding over my back, clinging to me like he would never let go. When he finally did, it was to let my hair loose. It fell around my shoulders in delicate curls. I took out the bobby pins Alice had skillfully stuck in to keep everything in place. Edward's fingers were running through my hair, entwining his fingers in it and kissing me again and again. "Bella, love, do you trust me?" he asked. He knew the answer.

"Of course I trust you… I love you. I know you won't hurt me," I said truthfully because I was sure that he would never let himself harm me no matter how easy it might be. "You are my husband. I will always trust you. I will always love you." He smiled when I said "husband" and unclasped my necklace (well, Alice's necklace that I borrowed). I leaned forward to undo his bowtie. Edward looked beyond perfect in his tuxedo. It was breathtaking. I stared at him for a few moments, prolonging the time until I had to take it off, which I also looked forward to. I finally managed to come back to the present and take off his jacket. I began unbuttoning his shirt, but he beat me to it and it slid off his chest and arms.

I pushed him backwards and caressed his perfect, cold, hard, muscled chest and ran my hands down his long arms. He was too beautiful. Edward could hear my heart start racing. He leaned up and kissed me again. Oh my god, why was he so good at that? He sent my heart beating so fast it was going to leap out of my chest. He chuckled softly, but it turned into a low growl as he searched for the zipper to my dress. "How did you find this dress?" he asked, "I love it. It's perfect."

"Alice," I said, "obviously." He smiled and found the zipper pull. I was breathing so loudly, it was almost embarrassing, but as he unzipped my dress and slid it past my shoulders, I forgot how to breathe. His lips brushed my collarbone and then my shoulders, exploring uncharted territory.

"I want you, Bella…You know I've always wanted you," he groaned. This was always nice to hear. I helped him slip the dress down my entire body until it was off completely. I heard Edward take a quick breath in and I smiled. He had never seen me this…exposed. His eyes just stared for a brief moment, surveying my body. I started for his belt buckle and I heard his breathing coming in shorter gasps and I was sure mine wasn't exactly steady either. I pushed him back again and he complied. I unbuckled his belt and started to drag down his pants. When I finished, he pulled me on top of him and urgently kissed every part of my face, my neck, my shoulders. Before I knew it, he rolled over so that he was on top of me, carefully balancing so as not to let me feel his full weight. But just the feeling of his entire cold body pressed firmly against mine was heaven, only better.

Edward slid his strong hands from my neck, to my shoulders, then to my breasts. He took a deep breath in and kissed my upper body while he tried to unhook my bra. It was also new. Even with his dexterity, he couldn't quite get it, so in one easy motion, he ripped it off. "Sorry," he whispered, almost laughing. He let his hands, followed by his mouth, explore my breasts and I arched my back a little hearing my heart throbbing in my ears. I touched his shimmering bronze hair and ran my fingers through it. I felt the part of him closest to my thigh grow and become warm, well, warm for Edward. He slithered down my body, leaving a trail of gentle kisses, his hands coming to rest on my hips. I felt his cool breath on my stomach. He was breathing so fast. I was pleased with myself; I could make Edward forget his usual façade and become real. His fingers wrapped around my underwear and slowly dragged them down over my feet and dropped them on the floor. His hands surveyed the inside of my thighs, then slid back up to my neck. I breathed in his incredible scent while he whispered in my ear, "Bella…Oh, Bella…love…I love you…I want you." I can't count the number of nights I dreamed about these moments. I dreamed about how it would go, what I would say, what I would do, but I suddenly forgot everything except what I knew was about to happen…and the fact that he was still wearing his boxer-briefs. My hands hastily grabbed his waistband and dragged them as far as I could. He did the rest.

Now there was just Edward and just me. Nothing else. His body and my body. I heard his uneven breath come faster and faster and I knew he could hear my pulse beating through the roof. I couldn't wait any longer! He kissed me, so passionately, so enthusiastically, like never before. His cold tongue traced my burning lips and I shivered, but not from the cold. His mouth left mine only to take in gasps of air and then, he entered me. He paused for a fraction of a second, making sure he was in control of his senses. I felt his coldness inside of me as his hips started to move. Without thinking, my hips began rocking to the same rhythm. He was panting now and I couldn't control my heart, or my lungs as I gasped for air. My hands streaked his back. I was sure it would have drawn blood on any normal human. Edward just groaned loudly and buried his face in my breasts, then my neck, then his mouth met mine again. He moaned audibly as he kissed me. "Oh, Bella…Oh…I've waited…so long…" I heard myself whimper in pleasure as his kisses covered my body.

"Edward…I…I…oh…ooh," I sighed, and then nearly screamed as he moved faster and faster on top of me, inside of me. He continued to gain speed and I felt his muscles tensing everywhere, until everything tensed at once and he cried out my name. He continued to thrust through his climax and a few seconds later, I felt mine coming. My eyes shot open and I stared at Edward's incredible face. Then I was no longer in control of my body. My thoughts couldn't scramble anything together while Edward's force was pushing me higher and higher. I must have screamed his name at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't hear anything except my heartbeat. I practically convulsed underneath him. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. He knew I was finished and slowed his movements. We both sighed, extremely satisfied and he laid his head in the crook of my neck. I stroked his hair, feeling my pulse relax slowly. His breathing became less labored and he looked up at me—a new look. He was marveling at me in a different way, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. Then we were both on our sides, facing each other. My head found a pillow and I slowly started to drift off to sleep while Edward stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby…

**Needs**

It had been a week since the wedding…and that incredible night...and the nights following it. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family would be returning tomorrow from their "trip." Edward and I had agreed on my transformation for tonight. Only a few hours left. I was surprised at how normal this day was so far. I had expected to be in hysterics all day, but I was surprisingly calm. I was making myself lunch and Edward was in the shower. It almost hurt to be away from him for any length of time. I was focused on my activity, so I didn't hear the water stop running upstairs. I picked up the phone to call Renée. I had to hear her voice one last time before I lost my humanity. She had been _dying_ to know how my new married life was going. I thought I would finally give her the details. But not _all_ the details…

It rang a few times and then she picked up. "Hey, mom!" I said, genuinely happy to hear her voice. She was ecstatic. She wanted to know _everything_, at least, everything she was comfortable hearing. "Everything is going really well, mom. Edward's great. We're so happy…Yes…Really… I promise," I said, answering all of her doubts. She continued to ask me petty questions when I felt something come up behind me. I would have jumped if I didn't know any better. Edward's hands were around my hips, his lips at my ear.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in his sultry voice. I pushed him back, trying not to giggle because I was still trying to listen to Renée. This didn't stop him. He was back behind me, his hands now moving steadily up my back and around to my stomach, underneath my shirt. I was breathing audibly now and Renée noticed.

"Bella, are you all right? You sound out of breath. Is anything wrong?"

"No, mom… really, I'm fine. Everything's fine," I managed to say between breaths. She was appeased for the time being. But Edward just could not keep his hands to himself. He started unbuttoning my shirt! In the middle of a phone call! How impatient. I tried to swat his hands away, but then he just started kissing the nape of my neck until my free arm fell limp at my side. Renée continued to plague me with questions, oblivious of my attempts to get off the phone. Edward's fingers reached around and successfully unbuttoned my blouse. I stopped trying to hinder him. It was a lost cause. He spun me around and as I looked up into his incredible golden eyes, I swear my heart stopped beating and I didn't think. I completely lost track of what my mother was saying to me. "Edward!" I whispered, holding the handset away from my mouth, "What are you _doing_?!"

He didn't give an answer. He just grabbed the phone in an impossibly quick motion and said deviously, "Renée, Bella's going to have to call you back," and hung up the phone.

"What?" I asked, incredulously, "You just hung up on my _mother_! You jerk! You…" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. He interrupted me with his kissing expertise and I instantly felt my body mold myself against his.

"Bella, I want you. Right now. Right here," he said quiet and low. He slid the rest of my shirt off my shoulders and kissed everything down to my hips. He paused there and slowly, torturingly, pushed my jeans down around my ankles. I kicked them off immediately. When I looked back up, his shirt was already off and he had started on his pants. I felt myself get hot and I started to breathe unsteadily. Even Edward's breathing was labored as he pulled his own jeans down. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and kissed him hard until his arms found my back. "Bella, you have no idea how sexy you actually are," he growled while I managed to get his boxers around his ankles. I just laughed and said,

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen." He smiled and quickly grabbed my hips, moving them with his against my panties. I could see his erection and I felt it rubbing up against my soft spots. _Oh, get ON with it!_ I thought, impatiently. As if our minds were connected, he seized the sides of my panties and ripped them off, destroying the third pair this week. I reached around to my back and unhooked my bra myself while Edward hoisted me up and pinned me against the nearest wall.

"I've always said you were beautiful, but you never look more stunning than when you're…like this, Bella, love, _Mrs. Cullen_, "he said, smolderingly. His voice was uneven. I was between him and the wall of the kitchen, off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his body.  
"Edward. I want you. You know I do. Touch me," as if he wasn't touching me already. His hands were around my rear, holding me up. I felt him grip my sides and I practically convulsed, I wanted him so badly. "Please, Edward! Now! Please!" I was begging. He would have none of that. He quickly maneuvered himself and he was inside me. We both gasped at the same moment. My hands were glued to the wall, bracing myself for him. He forcefully pushed inside, his shaft rubbing my most sensitive spot as he went in and out. My hair was plastered to my sweaty face. I looked into his eyes; they were completely black. They stared into mine, then they scanned my entire body and came back to meet my eyes again. I could hear him grunting, then,

"B-B-Bella! Oh, Bella, Bella. Oh," his pleasure climbed in sync with mine as I practically screamed his name,

"Edward!"

"Yes! Say my name. Say it louder, Bella!"

"Oh, Edward!!" I felt it coming. The two of us climaxed at the exact same moment. His body slammed into mine, forcing me against the wall with his incredible strength, and he continued to move, his thrusts were almost imperceptible, they were coming so fast. My legs tightened around his body like I was trying to squeeze him to death. He clenched his teeth so hard they should have shattered and I was sure my heartbeat was loud in his ears. He groaned at full volume and exhaled, sending his amazing scent my way, intensifying my moment even more. Then he slowed down, and we both stayed motionless, panting, waiting for our senses to return.

It wasn't until much later that I realized that that was our last time together while I was still human. The reality of my impending transformation was sinking in and Edward noticed. We were laying outside; I was in his arms, silent, listening to the forest.  
"We can wait. If you don't want to do it tonight, we can wait as long as you like."

"No, Edward. I can't wait any longer. I want this. More than anything. I want to be with you for eternity." And I _was_ sure of it. It was all I wanted. Him. Forever. And I knew every day more time was ticking away. It was tonight. It had to be. There was no turning back. Edward kissed me, not like he usually did, but there was no hint of him holding himself back this time. Like this was the last time it would feel this way. The next time it wouldn't be worse, but I would be different. Every experience would be _different_, and Edward wanted to make the most out of my human experiences. And this might be the last one. So he let everything loose. His arms wrapped around my entire body, clutching me hard against him. His legs entwined with mine and his lips were completely uncontrolled. They parted, still moving intensely against mine, and then his icy tongue slipped inside my mouth. I could taste him. I could smell him. I could feel him. I took it all in. My hands were in his hair, then around his neck, then everywhere at once. I clung to him and he held me tighter. His lips never left mine. It was perfect, and then it was over. I sighed and said, "I'm ready," in the most confident tone I could muster. He nodded and took me into the house.

The whole experience was surreal. I could feel him carrying me upstairs, slowly, pausing on each step. When we got to our room, he set me on the bed gently and just looked at me. There were so many emotions playing across his face. Pain, sorrow, then the guilty look of selfishness, then agony again. But his face resolved to look serene after he realized that I was going to be his forever. We would be together forever. He leaned over and kissed me lightly. "I love you, Bella Cullen. I love you. I will always love you." I was still floating somewhere outside my body, so all I could do was nod dumbly and look at him. Him. He was everything. He was my world and I was his. We revolved around each other. Then my mind went completely blank as I saw him lean over me. I saw his teeth briefly, and then, the pain.

It was like fire, spreading through every part of me. Excruciating. Agony. There were no apt words to describe it. I just writhed on the bed in the most extreme torture for what seemed like hours, days… I would look up through my haze of anguish and see Edward's distorted face. It was twisted. Like he was feeling the same pain that I was feeling. The only other thing I was conscious of was Edward's hand. It never left mine. Then I would blink and see Carlisle…then Alice… their faces were masked. Even through the suffering I could tell that everybody around me was in pain as well, even if they tried not to show it… And then, it was over.

I expected to wake up in a daze, but it could not have been more of the opposite. I regained full consciousness and immediately all my senses were completely awake. More than awake. They were sharper, keener. I was instantly aware of everything around me. The first thing on my mind was Edward. I looked around for him. He was still by the bedside, grasping my hand. As soon as I saw him, I didn't even have time to embrace him, it hit me. The thirst. It overwhelmed me. I stared at Edward and he instantly understood. He had been expecting this. All he did was take both of my hands, tightly, and lead me out the door of the bedroom. On the way out, I caught a flashing glimpse of myself in the window reflection. My eyes. They were like rubies. So red. I didn't even notice the rest of my reflection in that brief second. All I could think about was blood. I squirmed out of Edward's grasp and almost collapsed on the floor. It was so debilitating. I could barely walk. The only thing on my mind was…blood. It disturbed me, I hadn't even said a word to Edward yet, or anybody. I fell to the floor, but Edward caught me and kept bringing me down the stairs. I just saw the faces of the Cullen family. They were all empathizing with me, but I didn't see how that was possible. This was too intense. I had to drink…I had to feed…

We were in the woods behind the Cullens' house in a matter of seconds. I knew we were going hunting. Edward shadowed me as I snuck through the trees. The first thing I noticed was my speed. I was moving so fast, I could barely discern the earth beneath me. But I wasn't hitting anything. I maneuvered through the forest with ease. I smelled something. Blood. Then I saw the deer. I started for it and pounced. I landed on it and crushed it. I felt like a monster. I sunk my teeth into its thigh and drank. I repeated this pattern on several other forest creatures until my thirst was temporarily appeased. Now I could start to think about other things.

I sprinted back to the house. I was faster the others because I was new, so I arrived in an empty living room. I walked over to the mirror on the wall facing the door. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was _beautiful_. No. That was an understatement. I was _breathtaking_. All of my features seemed the same (except my eyes, which had become slightly orange after hunting, but not yet the golden color of Edwards'), but I was just _different_. I couldn't describe it. But I liked it. I reached out to touch my face. It was so _hard_. My entire body felt like stone.

I was still smiling at my reflection when the rest of my family arrived back home. Edward walked in the door and came up behind me. I looked at both of us in the mirror. We finally matched. For the first time, I felt worthy of him. "Oh, my Bella. You have no idea how amazing it feels being beside you and not thinking of anything besides how much I love you," he said. It thrilled me that his lust for my blood was gone. Our relationship had no boundaries. I could love him for eternity. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Exquisitely happy," I answered and smiled. It was the truth.

"I meant about your…thirst."

"Oh, that. It's easier not to think about it when I'm with you. But I've never felt anything this powerful."

"Then it will have to be arranged that I never leave your side," he smirked, but I knew he was slightly serious. And then, he kissed me. It was our first kiss…like this. I used my new strength to crush my body into his. Marble against marble. Ice against ice. He didn't have to hold anything back. There was no danger now. It was the beginning of a beautiful eternity…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you liked it! I don't know how to split things into chapters... so this is kind of all in one. I think.


End file.
